Secret of the Statue of Liberty
by AppleNatasa
Summary: When Pellant comes back, Bones, Booth and squints are facing new danger. This time, he went further, by taking one of their own. Investigation will take them to New York, where they will find out a connection with a recent murder that took
1. Chapter 1

Secret of the Statue of Liberty

_This story is co-written with my friend Lucy._

_This is Bones/Castle crossover. I hope you going to like it. Please, comment. Whatever you have to say is more than welcome! I think my writing progressed since first story, but still any help is more than welcome. Thank you and enjoy! Natasha._

* * *

><p>People who were living next to this specific house or passing by it from time to time could see how it has transformed from complete ruins to a beautiful family home. Neighbors were so happy to have a young, successful couple move in. For months after the house had gotten a new look and after so much work on it, you could tell it was transformed with love into a family home. But still, it wasn't completely finished. They needed to put a little bit more work in the backyard but everybody could already see that it was going to be a beautiful place for the couple's daughter to grow up in.<p>

A car stooped in the drive way. It was a big black SUV. A man came out and took groceries from the back of the car. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and a tie. He had a belt with a funny buckle around his waist.

"Dad, you're home! You won't believe what I learned today!"

"Parker, come here and help your dad. Take this. It's not heavy. What did you learn?"

"I learned what separates us from the monkeys. It's called a har1f gene!"

The man and the boy entered the house and the front door closed behind them.

"Bones, I don't mind you teaching him stuff like that. But, keep in mind he is just a kid."

"I know that Booth, but it's never too early to start the process of intellectual development and give a child a point of view and show it what is the biggest benefit of having knowledge. And from what studies had shown, Parker is in ideal age for that. Did you buy eggs?"

"Yes, I bought eggs. I bought everything from the list. Bones, I want him to develop intellectually and be interested in science, but when he comes to me with stuff like that, which I don't know… You know…"

"You feel threatened? Don't worry, I'm here. And it's normal for kids to be better that their parents. Plus, he has me now in his life too, so his chances for developing increased drastically."

"Oh, boy. Just. Just don't teach him anything gross. I don't want his mom on my back because of his… Intellectual developments."

"Ok. I can accept that reason. Now, people will start coming in a few hours, so why don't you go and have a rest?"

"At least, to take a shower. I had to go to the dumps. I hate it when they do that."

"Did you have a break in a case?"

"Yes, and thanks for helping. I'll tell you later. I really need to take a shower. The little one is still sleeping? I want to spend some time with her and Parker."

"Yes. She will be awake soon. You have time for a shower."

* * *

><p>The nice smell from kitchen soon spread through the whole house. Bones really did her best to make this dinner special. Everybody thought of her as a disconnected person but the truth was, she cherished these family moments more than anyone could imagine. She was alone all her life, she knew that everything could disappear in a second. She fought that through her life. To make memories, new memories, was important for her. No one knew her fears but after becoming a mom herself she understood the words her mom taped for her 16th birthday, but never got a chance to give to her personally:<p>

_"Everything I did, I did out of love."_

Now she knew how that felt. Willing to do anything for that little creature you created with someone you love.

Food was almost done. Bones prepared mac and cheese, a fruit pie and a chocolate cake. She even baked bread. The house smelled wonderful and she was satisfied with the work she has done.

Bones and Booth invited all of their closest friends and family. Booth was having his brother, grandfather, Caroline Julian and there was Sweets with Daisy. Angela and Hodgins were coming with little Michael. Cam was coming in company of Wendell and Fisher. Also, Max said he'll join this dinner too. Bones wanted Russ to be there too, but he had to cancel in the last minute.

Parker was in the little one's room when Bones came in. He was sitting next to her crib and he was telling his little sister what he wanted to be when he grew up.

"I wanna be brave like our dad! Did you know that our dad catches bad guys everyday? He's very brave."

Bones stopped at the door. She found this situation more than adorable.

"You and I don't have the same mom but that doesn't mean I'm gonna love you any less. I'll always be there to protect you. And I love your mom. She is very smart. I'm learning so many cool stuff from her. You gonna love that too when you grow up."

Booth hugged Bones from behind and kissed her on the neck. He was smiling at the sight of Parker talking to his baby sister.

"She is awesome," Parker said.

"You really are awesome Bones," Booth said.

"They can be known as Booth siblings," Bones added.

Parker turned around. He looked a little bit frightened, obviously didn't hear them coming in or noticed them standing at the door.

"Sorry for scaring you, we were watching what you were doing. That's very sweet of you."

"I was passing by her room when I noticed she was awake. I just didn't want her to be alone. You were in the kitchen and dad was taking a shower."

"That's okay Parker." Booth sat with Parker next to the crib. "Come on Bones, sit with us."

"I need to feed her, Booth, and get ready for the dinner."

"Right. Parker, we will have family fun tomorrow. We could go to the playground all together. What do you say about that?"

"Thanks, dad!" Parker kissed his father on the cheek and ran out of the room.

Booth hugged Bones once again. Now they were both standing above their girl. They were standing in silence, looking at that adorable innocent face.

"Booth?" She stopped.

"Yes, Bones?"

"Do you remember that night after Vincent Nigel-Murray was killed?"

Booth hugged her even tighter.

"Of course I remember. Why?"

"Do you think we would have ended up together if he wasn't killed?"

"I think we would, eventually. I'm sorry for the reason which sped up our situation."

"Yes. I need to feed her."

Bones turned to Booth and gave him quick kiss before she took her daughter out of the crib. She sat carefully on a chair next to the crib and before she started feeding her, Bones landed a sweet, gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Bones, the house smells wonderful!"

"Thank you. You're going to like my choice of food for tonight's dinner very much."

"Dad! I broke my truck! Can you fix it?"

"I'm coming Parker."

Before he left room he cast a quick look at Bones and their daughter one more time. He was happy. For the first time after so long, he was truly happy. This was everything he ever wanted. A house, family, kids, good friends. Life was good to Seely Booth at this moment.

"Dad, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Cam, Wendell and Fisher were the first ones to show up. She was wearing a tight black dress. Her hair was perfect as always and around her neck she had a beautiful necklace with a blue butterfly. Wendell was in jeans and a blue shirt while Fisher was all in black. At the moment he was claiming that black helps him feel less depressed. Others in the lab disagreed on this.<p>

"Whoa, Cam, you know this is an informal dinner, right?" Booth said when he opened the door.

"Very funny Booth. I felt like dressing up."

"Well, come in, come in! Welcome to the Booth residence! Bones will be down in a few minutes."

Wendell and Fisher gave presents they were holding to Booth while Cam said she'll give hers to Bones when she gets down.

Three of them sat in the living room where Parker was collecting his toys to move to another room to play.

"You've done an amazing job on the house, Booth."

"Yeah... Still lot to do, but for now, we are satisfied how things are going. Excuse me, I have to open the door."

Next guests who came in were the Hodgins family. Angela was holding little Michael while Jack Hodgins was carrying a present. In a few minutes Angela, Hodgins and Michel entered the living room and Bones appeared with the baby in her arms.

"Welcome, I'm glad you came."

"Oh my God, Brennan, she's beautiful!" Angela got up to see this little precious person Bones was holding.

"I wanted to give this personally to you," Cam said. "Here is her first book about bones."

Cam gave her a picture book combined with a little skeleton.

"This is a very useful and practical present. Thank you, Cam. I see you have new reading material in your purse. Sorry, I just noticed while you were getting the present out. What are you reading?"

"It's a crime novel but it also has romance in it. Very interesting I must say. It's called Nikki Heat by Richard Castle."

"Booth, the doorbell, can you get it?"

"He was already on it, honey." It was Max. "Where are my two most precious girls in the whole world?"

After Max, as last arrivals came grandpa Hank with Jared Booth and Caroline. The night could start.

Angela and Bones were in the kitchen preparing to take the food out on the table. Angela was looking at Bones, analyzing her behavior.

"Yes, Angela?"

"This house life really suits you. How are you feeling now as a mom?"

"I'm thinking about the idea of 'internal love'. I think I can accept that there is something like that. I love Booth, but this is... This is something completely different."

"Now you can understand what I was telling you when Michael was born. And how do you get along with Parker?"

"Good. I'm working with him on his development. I want to buy him a book about human evolution. That is fun to read."

"Sweetie, you know he's 11 years old?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't you think it's maybe more appropriate to buy him something for his age?"

"He knows how to read. I think that makes the book appropriate as a gift for him. It's useful."

"Sometimes I don't know why I even try. Being here in the kitchen reminded me of certain photo of Booth you have."

"What...? Oh, you mean the photo of Booth making omelets naked? Why?"

", can I get a class of water?" Fisher asked while standing at the kitchen door.

"Yes. While you are here, Mr. Fisher you could help us take this to the dinner table."

Angela didn't seemed to mind that Fisher has joined in the kitchen.

"Well, I would really like to take a peek at it." she continued.

"I promised him I wouldn't show it to anyone."

"But I'm your best friend, Brennan!"

"Okay, okay. But not tonight. I'll show you when I come to the lab. But you have to promise you won't tell Booth you've seen it!"

* * *

><p>Across the town, in a different house, in a different dining room, two persons, a man and a woman, were having their meal. They were sitting across from each other. There were plates in front of them with microwave food. Kitchen was small, there was just a dinner table, four chairs and the necessary equipment but just by looking around, you could see whoever lives here doesn't really spend much time making meals. The whole kitchen was a little bit – spooky. The light was dim. Its purpose was just to make sure that you see what you eat. This definitely wasn't a very popular room in the house.<p>

The man was wearing black pants, a shirt, had a decent haircut and he wore glasses. But there was something else he wore as well. Not visible at first sight because it was covered by his right trouser leg. On his right ankle this man was wearing an electronic bracelet. The woman who was sitting across from him had beautiful, long blonde hair. She also had glasses, but her glasses were stylish. You needed just one look at this girl to see that she was one beautiful doll. Yes, a doll. Her whole style completely resembled those of the 40's. This girl wore a casual, white dress; she had a red scarf and beautiful little red shoes. Only accessories which didn't match the outfit, was a watch on her hand. A massive male watch.

"So, it's clear? You know what you have to do?" the man asked.

"Yes, Christopher, I understand everything. But are you completely sure about this plan? You know I would do anything for you! I just want to be sure you're going be safe if we start this."

"Yes, Rosa, I'm sure."

The man stood up from table. His evil smile and cold eyes would stop your blood in your veins. But, this girl saw something completely different. She saw a genius, a fighter for justice, a man whose job is to show to world dirt, corruption, lies, evilness in the system.

"Finish your food. I'll be in the work space. I have to finish something."

* * *

><p>Back in the Booth residence, kids were asleep and guests have gone home. Bones and Booth were done with cleaning for the tonight. The rest of it they would finish in the morning. They both took a day off and they were both looking forward to it. Bones never thought she would enjoy being at home than in the lab more. But since she gave birth to their girl, she felt how her priorities have changed. Work was still very important; actually she was finishing her new book at the moment. But for Bones for the first time ever, life wasn't just about her job.<p>

Soon, the lights went out. It was peaceful in the whole house and not just the house. It was peaceful in the whole neighborhood. No cars, no sirens, just pure silence, ideal for a good night sleep.

"It was a successful night, wasn't it?" Bones asked her partner.

"Yeah, seemed like everybody enjoyed themselves. And Bones, you made a fantastic dinner! Just whoa!"

"I thought you would like it."

"You really need to try fruit cake Bones. You have no idea what you are missing."

"But I did try. I don't like them like you do. I think no one likes them like you do, Booth."

"Except, maybe, my brother. Speaking of brothers, are you ok with Russ' last minute cancellation?"

"Yes. It's reasonable why he didn't come. I know he feels bad."

"Yes. Let's sleep Bones." Booth yawned. "This was a long day."

Booth put her arm around Bones' shoulder and she placed her head down on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. After a very long time, she didn't have the feeling of not fitting in. Bones has found her place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Past couple of days were oddly peaceful in Jeffersonian. It has been couple of days since they all were at Bones and Booth's house party. Everyone was slightly bored. Especially Hodgins and Wendell who were spending time in Hodgins' laboratory working on dirt they were collecting from different sides of town. Angela was with them, when she wasn't trying to sneak Michael into the lab. No one actually knew where Fisher is spending his time, while Cam was mostly in her office, reading. It was unusual for Cam to read crime books. She even refused to read Bones' book back in time, but since she was seeing a therapist she decided to try something new. It was completely surprising, but she actually liked it, or maybe it was because this specific book. Cam was delighted about crime details, passionate writing style and mostly she was enjoying in romance between main characters. They were so lively described, sometimes she had a feeling it was actually happened somewhere, to some people. Cam, who didn't had habit to read, suddenly became huge fan of this author, Richard Castle. She needed a change in her life and she needed to start with baby steps. Changing her habits, trying something new. Decision to try out this book was a absolute hit.

"You are still reading? I must say I'm pleasantly surprised." Angela said

"Hey! You scared me Angela. You didn't hear for knocking?"

"I'm sorry. I was bored. Boys are still experimenting and you don't allow me to bring my son here so I decided to come and talk with you."

"Okay. You can bring your son here, just, don't let him touch anything."

"Why Cam, are you trying to get rid of me so that you can continue reading the book? Is it that good? Should I read it too?"

"Yeah, it is. It really is. He describes crimes so lively and romance between two main characters in amazing."

"What is the name again?"

"Nikki Hea... Oh, sorry I keep calling it that. The book is Heat Wave"

At the moment when Cam finished her sentence the sound of explosion stopped everyone's work on the first floor. Cam and Angela ran toward Hodgins' laboratory. Even tho there was no proof that noise came from there, they knew. No one else is crazy enough. They were right. Apparently, Hodgins and Wendell was working on something else beside testing dirt.

Pieces of fake human skin and insides were everywhere. Including on Hodgins and Wendell. Hodgins was still holding a detonator in his left hand and, something what once was Wendell notebook for experiment results was now soak with fake human tissues.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Cam stopped at the door. She just bought new shoes and there is no way she is gonna mess them because of these two.

"First I want to know. Are you okay?"

"Yes, boss, we are okay. But I think we need a shower." Wendell replied

"To wash off this failure." Hodgins added.

"Now tell me. How dirt experiments which I did approved lead to this?"

"Well as you know, as a king of the lab I had a theory how..."

"I don't want to know. Really I don't."

Now Cam turned and looked at Angela who was absolutely shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Do you understand now why I don't allow Michael to come here?" Cam asked Angela.

"Beside the fact that he has crazy scientist for a father. Yes I do."

"Crazy scientist. I like it!" Hodgins said happily.

"I don't know how long you two gonna have to take to clean this mess up. But you're going to do it. Today! Oh, for the love of God!"

Angela just gave her usual look to Hodgins. That look she always had when he pulls something like this, she turned around and left.

"So, we have clean this. Interesting." Hodgins looked around. Place was covered with fake human tissue.

It was been long since Cam got back to her office when her phone rang.

"Dr Saroyan."

"Dr Saroyan, here is Mrs Fisher. My boy hasn't returned home last night and he is not answering on his phone, I was wondering is he maybe there with you?"

"Not that I know. Please wait a second."

Cam opened second line and called a security to check did Fisher came to the Jeffersonian.

"No, I checked with the security. He checked out last night and he hasn't been here since. He does have free day today. He asked me yesterday can he have one."

"It doesn't look like my Collin not to answer when I'm calling him. I'm afraid that something happened!"

"Okay ma'am. I'll see what we can do and I'll call you back."

Everybody knew how much Fisher liked to avoid his mother that's why Cam decided to try to call him herself. If he sees Jeffersonian number he will think he has to come back on duty as it was a procedure and that's something what Fisher won't avoid. Nothing. He officially hasn't answering at his phone. Cam was a great Forensic pathologist but she had her "cop" side too. Her inner cop was whispering her that something doesn't feel right. Cam called Booth to ask him to check out where Fisher might be.

* * *

><p>Day before, Fisher asked Dr Saroyan for a day off. He planned a night out and he wanted time to rest after it. Fisher didn't have lot of friends, but he met some new people at his doctor's office. Doctor gave a suggestion to them to go out together and actually try to have fun. So, Fisher with five of his new friends organized night out in new open bar called "Guilty pleasure".<p>

As agreed, five of them, all dressed up, walked into that bar with an idea to have, what people call fun. Each one of them had his own story. John was an artist but he had creative blockade quite some time. Because of that he became depressed, his girlfriend left, he lost his apartment and had to move back with his parents. That didn't help to his mental health. Christopher was his own boss. He owned small photo store where he had spent most of his life. He never was married, last time he had a girlfriend was in high school (which was 15years ago). All his life he's been looking others happiness, memories, beginnings end endings. Harry was same age as Fisher. He was one of those guys who never could blind in. He didn't had any social skills and people usually thought he's odd and creepy. He had largest bug collection and he knew everything about bugs. In his home one whole room was full with books about bugs and other insects. He had every book you could possibly find out there on this topic. Danny probably was the one with the saddest story among this people. He was very successful dentist with young family. One night a fire burst out in kids' room because of broken lamp switch while kids were in home with babysitter. Unfortunately, his five year old daughter and two year old son, together with 22 year old babysitter died that night. He and his wife never fully recovered from this and after year and half they divorced. Yes, Denny was definitely a man with the saddest and the hardest life story there.

"Guilty pleasure" bar had a charm of old English pubs. Bar and shelves were made of a wood. Shelves were across the whole wall behind the bar containing many different bottles on them. At the middle of that wall was a mirror with "Guilty pleasure" sigh on it. Chairs were wooden too and bar stools had a little back support. If you would look closer to that back support you would notice etched logo of this bar. Above the bar were simple chandeliers, lighting only a part of the bar above which they were. On the bar were containers with peanut inside. The rest of the tables and chairs were round. Tables had only middle leg while chairs had, like those near the bar, etched logo on their back supporters. At the centrepiece was a leather menu and ashtray on it.

Place was really crowded then this five man got there. They had a reservation so they didn't have to worry about finding the sitting place. As joyful as they naturally were, they came in, went to their table, ordered the drinks and started looking around. Most of them were thinking what in the world are they doing in that pub that night. Across the Fisher was a beautiful woman. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress with green lace on a bottom edge and as well as on the sleeve edges. Around her neck she had elegant necklace with green rock in the middle while wearing matching earrings too. Her perfect long blonde hair was falling on her shoulders but front hair strands were collected and pinched with green hairpin on a back.

Fisher noticed her look pointed to him. At the first he was surprised and hasn't paid much attention on it, but he continued to be a focus of her attention so he got curious. Girl like her to find him as most interesting one, among all the people in the pub that night... That was, that was very ego boosting fact. She was looking at him with her gorgeous big, blue eyes. If you would look closer at them, you could have seen great sadness, pain and loneliness but at the same time, there was something mysterious about them. It was very hard not to stare at them. She was clearly interested in him so he made a move. After initial hellos and introduction they started to talk about their lives, what they do for a living and after hearing what Fisher's job interaction became even more intimate and personal. She was fascinated with his job. Reading the mysteries written on bodies and in bones. Soon, they order another drink and another drink and before Fisher knew night was coming to the end. And it was a very nice night. They were laughing, even Fisher who never laugh. Something in her laugh was so amazing and it was making him laugh too. From time to time she touched him and he knew he has a chance with this girl. It would be very stupid to miss this chance; to not to ask for her number but he got an answer he hasn't expected.

"Would you like to walk me home? Maybe we could continue this conversation over cup of coffee? I'm afraid I had maybe to many drinks."

This is not something what happens everyday to Fisher and definitely isn't something he was willing to pass. He said good night to his friends and left pub with this gorgeous woman.

They took a cab and drove to her apartment. Building was in a very nice neighbourhood and it was quite fancy. When they got to her front door and when she stopped to look for a key, Fisher took opportunity to do what he wanted whole night. He pressed his lips on hers and dragged her toward himself placing his right hand on her waist. For some strange reason she really was really was finding Fisher interesting. Unexpectedly they really had a great night talking, joking, flirting... This kiss she didn't see it coming. Not only that she didn't expect the kiss, she didn't expect she would like him and that she would enjoy in his kiss this much. Fisher put his hand on her hips carefully not to move too fast and she gave herself into this kiss completely. Her arms spontaneously raised and she found herself getting closer and closer to him. Soon, her whole body was bonded to Fisher's and her hands found their way to his hair. At the same time Fisher made a step forward and now she was leaning with her back against the wall. Fisher's hands were slicing down of her hips and moving on her leg which was raised so she actually was making small moves with her inner thigh up and down his leg. How she was in a semi short dress, Fisher's hand was soon under it, and moving higher while touching her silk skin. Fisher was thinking how he never met anyone with such a soft skin like she had. He enjoyed every second of touching it. It has been a while how they are making out in her hallway so Fisher asked her

"Am I still invited in?"

She stopped and looked at him with her sad big blue eyes. His question woke her up. She remembered why she went to that pub this specific night. It was hard for her to do what she was supposed to do. For the first time, after very long time she was feeling this way. Not just excited and turned on, actually interested in someone. Fisher was truly fascinating guy for her. She took her key out and unlocked the door. For the moment she stopped at the door, but she wasn't strong enough, not at the moment to stop what was about to happen. The moment when Fisher stepped in, still dark apartment he felt a hit on a head. After few seconds he was laying on a floor, unconscious.

"Nice job Rosa."

* * *

><p>"If he was out maybe he was lucky?" Booth said to Cam.<p>

"It doesn't seem like Fisher not to answer when I'm calling him from institute."

"Maybe he just put his phone on silent mode, but ok. I'll try to find his location and you'll see you had nothing to worry about."

Booth hung up the telephone and called for Parker. It supposes to be their family day but he found a solution. He'll drive by FBI and check out for Fisher's location, that's not going to take him much time, plus it will be interesting for Parker to see where his daddy work. He's old enough to actually come to FBI and later he'll meet Bones and their daughter and they will continue with their plan for the day.

Parker was delighted to see where his dad works. He was surrounded by people in suits like the ones his father always wears. They all seemed very busy talking on the telephone, writing on some papers or just going from one office into another one. Parker was truly fascinated by this place and when he stepped into his father's office he was even more proud for being his son. On Booth's desk was one Parker's photo when he was younger and one with all of them together. Parker saw bunch of files lying on the desk and he thought it must be something very important so he didn't want to stick around desk too much. He sat on a chair and started to look around. It was a very nice office. He noticed pictures of his father with his friends from military, some awards his dad got for his bravery. But there wasn't much for him to do except to look around and he already saw everything his father had in his office. As Parker got bored after a while so he took out his nintendo DS.

Meanwhile Booth was with tech guys working on locating Fisher. It wasn't hard at all. His phone was on so they located him quite fast only they got confused with the result. It was the address of the building complex which has been abounded for a while. Booths instinct was telling him something is wrong. He called Bones and agreed to leave Parker in FBI for her to pick him up and he went with colleague agent to check out.

Complex to where they headed was under construction but works stopped because of financial crises in which company found herself in. So now this complex was abounded and it wasn't sure where works will continue. Nobody was there for moths. Idea was to walk around the complex for a case they get lucky. Booth was on a first floor when he heard phone ringing.

"Fisher, are you here?"

Over his mobile he informed agent Russo to come up and went toward the music. He found himself in big unfinished room what was suppose to be a conference room once the construction is over. Booth couldn't see anyone there but he heard ringing clearly. The phone was there for sure. Checking around this open space he looked everywhere where Fisher might be. But there weren't many places where someone as big as Fisher could be hiding. After a while ringing has stop and started again. By the rising volume, how he was approaching the center of this place he knew he's coming closer to the source of this noise. At the center were lying two big bags of sand as well as couple of wood boards and piece of panel. It seemed like the music is coming under that pile. Taking the panel down first and moving two wood boards it was clear that phone must be there. Finally, below one of the wood boards, Booth noticed the flashing light and he succeeded to reach for the phone. Agent Russo was already got there.

"Is that his phone?" Agent Russo asked.

Booth looked at the incoming calls. Number was hidden and actually call ended at the second when Booth managed to get himself out of that pile where he was searching for the phone. Booth opened his contacts.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. Yes, this is his phone."

"If his phone is here, where is he?"

"Not only that. How did his phone ended up below all that stuff?"

Two man were standing at the center of this room, looking at the mobile, trying to figured out what might had happen when they received a surprised text message. Who ever was calling him or texting him, must be very worried so Booth opened the message, only... It wasn't that kind of message.

_"Good job in finding the phone, but can you find Mr. Fisher before it's too late agent Booth?"_

"Agent Booth, what is going on?"

Booth had to much experiences to presume incoming calls and text message at the right moment is just a coincidence. He knew that, whoever is behind Fisher's disappearing is watching them at the moment. But again, he knew chances to actually notice from where and how they are doing it were low.

"We need to get this for check up. And I need to call Jeffersonian."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a beautiful, sunny day in New York. Spring brought change in people's behaviour. True, they were still equally busy and stressed out, but the sunny days and the pleasant temperature made them feel keener to spend time with their friends and families outdoors. Central park was filled with young mothers who came to play with their kids or to chat with their friends while the kids are playing together.

For one redheaded young woman this morning wasn't relaxing at all. She didn't have much sleep last night and today she stepped out early to find a birthday gift for her dad. It was hard shopping for him. He liked immature gifts and she didn't feel like buying him one.

Then, what should she get him? A tie? No, he only wore them when he had to. A book? He had everything he wanted and she didn't hear him talking about any new books. Then again, she wasn't at home at all last month. Life at a university campus was more interesting for a girl her age. She couldn't believe that in the whole of New York she couldn't find anything for her dad.

She was about to give up when she noticed a store when she was leaving the park. It was definitely newly opened. It was a magic store and her dad was a big fan of magic. There she could find something cool but not too immature.

The moment she walked into the store her phone rang. Her grandma, Martha, was calling her.

"Yes, grandma?"

"Alexis, when are you coming home? What are we going to do about the cake for your father?"

"I want to make it and I think I finally found the place where I'm going to get a present. I'll be home soon."

There was a ring when Alexis stepped into the store and it made an employee come out from the back room.

"Hello! Welcome to _Draco's World of Magic_! How can I help you?"

"Hello. Well, I'm looking for a gift. May I look around?"

"Of course. If you need anything, I'll be over there," The young man gestured toward the cash machine.

Alexis felt like she entered a new world. It was like that front door was a wardrobe door and this was Narnia. Everything was so authentic and created so carefully. A huge shelf in the store center caught Alexis' attention. There were books about magic, sci-fi books, books about mythological creatures. Really everything about anything related to magic.

But no, there was no use of buying a book as a present in this store. She had to find something else. Only, before she started looking around she noticed that this wasn't an ordinary shelf. It was an art piece. Beautiful emblems were carved into it. Alexis never saw any piece of furniture more beautiful than this one.

On the right were pictures painted in a way to create an illusion that the person in the picture was moving its eyes how you passed by it. Bellow were wooden stands with different sized boxes on it. Alexis didn't want to spend her time discovering what's in those boxes. Next in a line was a shelf with mythological creatures' figures. Definitely not something for her dad.

Then, she saw it. Right in front of her was a full costume of an old school magician. Not only that her dad would like this, but he would finally stop talking about a Halloween costume. Spring just arrived and her father was already deciding what he was going to be for the Halloween. She was happy she already had an answer for him.

"Excuse me, can I have this wrapped?" she asked the employee.

"Of course. Do you want to keep looking around?"

"No, not today, but I'll definitely come back. This store is really fascinating."

"Thank you. We hoped people would like it."

"So, you own it, too?"

"No, my uncle does. But this was my dream, too. I love to create pieces for it."

"So you build some of these devices I saw?"

"Yes. It is my passion to build. I made that shelf too. My uncle was the one who carved it."

"It is truly beautiful. I even thought how it would be nice to have something so beautiful in my room."

"If you want I can... We can make it for you. Here, you can take our business card."

"Well... I hope I'll see you again soon. Is this okay?" he showed the wrapped present.

"Yes. It's perfect. Thank you very much."

"As you could see on our card, umm, my name is Owen." he almost tripped when he was coming out from behind the pay desk.

Alexis looked at him. She had found this clumsiness very sweet.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexis."

Alexis trigged the bell once again on her way out. She turned around and glanced at Owen. He was standing at the same spot. Alexis was sure he blushed a little.

"As you could see. What was that?" he muttered when Alexis left the store.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Alexis was busy with gift searching, her father was in the police precinct. He got a call from detective Beckett to meet at a crime scene early that morning. By now they've done the initial investigation but they had nothing.<p>

It was his fifth year collaborating with detective Beckett and the others in the 12th precinct. He was a writer, but his passion for spending time here stopped being just for the sake of research. It had stopped being just about the books.

Captain Gates approached detective Beckett's desk.

"I'm sure there are women who would appreciate the view I have Mr Castle, but I'm not one of those. Move please," Gates said to Castle who was standing in front of the table, thinking.

He quickly looked at Beckett who was smiling at the captain's reference.

"Where are we with the case?" The captain asked Beckett.

"The victim is male, early 30s, no ID, no credit cards, no keys, left completely naked. Nothing what could tell us who he is at the moment. We are waiting for Dr Parish to deliver us his fingerprints set, but he doesn't seem like someone who would have a criminal history."

"Never judge a book by its covers."

"Unless it's written by Richard Castle," Castle joyfully added.

"Then you can be sure it's not worth reading," the captain replied. "I'll be in my office, detective."

"I walked into that one myself, didn't I?" Castle asked Beckett when the captain entered her office.

"Yes, you did. It was fun."

"To you, maybe."

"Well, that's what I meant."

"Yo, I have the set, but no matches found. Our John Doe is not in the system. We have to wait 'till Lanie finishes with dental records," Esposito impatiently said and passed by Castle and Beckett.

"What's with him?" Castle asked.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe Ryan knows. I'll find him and ask him."

"Castle, that's not-..."

But Castle was already across the room.

"...the most important thing right now," Beckett finished the sentence for her own entertainment.

_What got you killed?_

Was a thought on her mind while her eyes were focused at the crime board re-reading all the information's they had till that moment. Phone brought her back from thinking process. She really hopped it was Lanie with the good news.

"Beckett!" she answered the phone.

"Hello, detective Beckett, it's Alexis. Do you have a minute?"

"Are you searching for your fath-..."

"No, I wanted to talk to you. You see, tomorrow is my dad's birthday and my grandma and I wondered would you, together with detectives Ryan and Esposito, like to join us for dinner for the occasion?"

"Um, have you talked to your father about this?"

"No, because we want to throw him a surprise party."

"Hm, okay. Just text me the time and we will be there."

Beckett hurried to finish this conversation with Alexis because she saw that Castle is coming back. She nearly hung up on Alexis.

"Ryan said he saw some guy leaving Lanie's office. Didn't seem like he was there by business and she refused to tell him who he was." He was all excited by the information he got from Ryan.

"Excuse me?"

"Esposito. That's the reason why he was acting weird."

"Yes, right. Okay. I'll get myself a coffee. Do you want one?"

* * *

><p>That evening in the precinct was very calm. Surprisingly calm. Ryan and Esposito were checking surveillance footage while Beckett was hoping to get a hint in missing reports files. Castle went home a while ago. Without any new leads he was bored, so he decided to spend his evening with Alexis who came from campus to visit him.<p>

After she had no results with her search, Beckett suddenly remembered the call she received from Alexis earlier that day.

"I almost forgot," she said while approaching Ryan and Esposito. "Alexis called me today. Tomorrow, as you know very well, is Castle's birthday. She and Martha want to throw a surprise party for Castle and we are invited. Okay?"

"Yeah, may I come with Jenny?" Ryan asked.

"I think it won't be a problem but I'll talk with Alexis to count on more people."

"Is Lanie invited?" Esposito asked quietly.

"I don't know. I didn't ask Alexis but if she is, Alexis probably called her by herself. They stayed in touch after her internship ended."

"Right. Okay. Count plus one for me too. I mean, ask Alexis if that's okay."

"Who are you bringing?" Ryan turned in his chair toward Esposito.

"Esposito, aren't you overreacting? You don't know who that guy was." Beckett leaned on Ryan's table.

"How do you know about it?" Esposito glanced at Ryan who tried to look innocent. "You told her?"

"No, I told Castle!"

"Maybe I am overreacting but I don't understand what she wants. After Ryan's wedding, I had a feeling we were moving in a good direction. You know, towards getting back together. But now, she is hiding and seeing some guys in the morgue!" Esposito angrily stood up and went to the restroom.

"Wow," Beckett said looking at Ryan. "Is he really this frustrated over Lanie or is there something more?"

"I better check on him."

Beckett returned to her desk not knowing what to do. Cases like these were very rare. They had nothing. It seemed pointless sitting in the precinct, so Beckett seriously considered calling in for the night.

Esposito and Ryan got back and were in the kitchen when the phone rang. It was Lanie. The call was short. Beckett grabbed her coat and waved quickly to the boys, letting them know she's off to see Dr Parish. She hit the road.

Dr Parish had really good news. After so much trouble she managed to identify their victim. His name was Andrew Pellant.

Besides finally determining his identity, Dr Parish finished the autopsy and now she was able to provide more answers about the cause and time of death. Like she said to Beckett at the crime scene, the cause of death was a hit with a hard object. By the size and shape of the injury Lanie said it was very possible to be some kind of a pipe or a bar.

Even though his eyes had been closed after he was killed, Lanie couldn't retrieve any fingerprints from the face. Whoever did it must have worn gloves the whole time.

Strangely, the body was cleaned after. But it wasn't with a bath. The pleasant smell was familiar to Lanie and while working on the body she remembered – it was the smell of tissues her friend used for her kids.

"At least we have a name now. That's a start," Beckett told her friend after she finished with her presentation. "Um, I got a strange phone call today."

"Really? From who?"

"From Alexis. She invited me and the boys to Castle's surprise birthday party. Are you invited too?"

"Yes. The girl called me today, too."

"Will you come alone or...? You know, we haven't talked a while about what's going on in your life."

"In other words, Esposito told you all he saw a man leaving this place earlier today?"

"Well, he told Castle Jr. Castle Jr. told Castle, and Castle told me."

"Mhm, well, no. I'm not bringing anyone. If you're asking if he's my boyfriend, he isn't. I'm not involved with anyone."

"Then, why all this mystery about him?"

"It's complicated. And it's too late for that story."

Beckett left her friend hoping that she'll get to hear the story soon. She never saw Lanie avoiding a conversation with her like that. About anything, really. This was new and it was giving Beckett a feel of insecurity.

* * *

><p>After a busy day at the precinct with no results, everybody was actually looking forward to a relaxing night at Castle's apartment. Alexis picked up Castle earlier that evening to take him to a birthday dinner with her while the rest of the crew was gathering in his flat, waiting for them to arrive. Alexis and Martha invited Castle's writer and poker buddies, Beckett, Esposito - who came alone because Beckett convinced him not to make the situation any worse, Ryan with Jenny, and of course Lanie. They didn't plan on getting Gene there too, but after Martha accidentally let it slip about the party in front of her they had to invite her too.<p>

People were having a great time when Alexis called her grandma on her cell which was a sign that they were very close. In a few seconds everybody dropped what they were doing and they gathered underneath a big _Happy Birthday_ sign attached to the ceiling.

They heard a key go into a lock and the moment Castle entered the flat they screamed together:

_"Happy birthday!"_

Castle was lost for a moment but he instantly looked at Alexis, knowing this must have been her idea.

"Happy birthday dad." She smiled.

People started with hugging and congratulating. Castle's favourite moment was, besides his daughter's hug, when Kate Beckett hugged him and wished him a happy birthday. He took the opportunity to hug her tight and feel her closeness. With his head on her neck he felt the familiar scent of cherries.

The party was going nicely and the people really had fun talking, singing, even dancing when Beckett received an urgent call from captain Gates and together with Ryan and Esposito had to leave the party early. Castle wanted to go too, but she persuaded him not to. He did have other guests that night beside them. It really wouldn't have been nice towards them. He had to agree.

"I'm staying but just so you know I'm not happy at all!" he said to Beckett at the door.

"I know. Here, I promise I'll inform you why she called us the moment we finish that meeting."

At the precinct, a surprise was waiting for them. When they entered captain's office they saw two people sitting across from her. A man and a woman. He was wearing a black suit while she was dressed not that official. She had a baby next to her in a stroller.

"Thank you for coming so fast, detectives. As you can see, we have visitors. This is special agent Booth and Dr Brennan. They are from the FBI. It seems that your case is connected to their case. While we waited for you, I promised our full cooperation."

Beckett needed a moment to react. She wasn't really happy that she had to work with the FBI. They were known as people who didn't really like to share information during investigations, but they gladly took all they could.

"Yes. I'm detective Beckett. These are detectives Ryan and Esposito. So, you're interested in the murder case of Andrew Pellant? How come?"

Special agent Booth stood up from his chair.

"First, I'd like to tell you that you can count on any help you need for solving his murder _if_we can count on your help in return."

"Of course you can," Beckett replied.

"Dr Brennan is an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian institute and she and her team help us in our cases."

"I'm not just helping. I'm his partner."

"Okay, Dr Brennan is my partner and she with her team helps FBI in catching bad guys."

Brennan nodded at this, approving.

"Your victim, Pellant is a half brother of our main suspect in kidnapping one of her squints."

"Her what?" Ryan asked.

"A member of her team. I call them squints."

"Even though that's completely inaccurate. We hire only the best scientists at the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"Yes. Well... Maybe we can move somewhere where we can sit and talk. We have to get you updated on our case first." Agent Booth suggested.

* * *

><p><em>Please, review! I'm expecting to hear how you like this story so far, if it's good or bad... Is it too fast? Too slow? Too something else? <em>

_With your comments you will help me get better at this :) _

_Thanks for reading it so far! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Three NYPD detectives, their captain, one FBI special agent and one anthropologist moved to the conference room to discuss the problems they were facing.

It has been a while since these people started talking. So far, agent Booth introduced them with the case the FBI had. From what NYPD detectives heard, it was clear that Pellant is not an ordinary criminal. His goal wasn't just to make damage. His goal was to show to the world how he, one man, is smarter than a whole government agency.

Agent Booth told them about the worm he planted into their computer analyst's system using bones craving. He also told them about the previous case they had. A murder of an innocent girl (her bones were placed inside the museum and the archive). Killing a journalist and placing him at the public place. Doing all of this without leaving any trace or peace of evidence. He even beat all the surveillance cameras as together using electronic bracelet system.

Agent Booth had the full attention of New York's finest Detectives but this story got to one of them more than the others. Listening all about Christopher Pellant, detective Ryan couldn't keep his mind from going back to Jerry Tyson, who is also known as 3X killer. The 12th Precinct still didn't forget about him and even though they don't mention him, no one lost the hope of catching him one day.

When special agent Booth finished talking about the previous adventure the FBI had with Pellant, he moved toward a fresh case. The Kidnap of one of Bone's squints Colin Fisher. So far, The FBI discovered that Fisher left the pub with a blonde girl, but none of the people present that night in that pub knew where they headed. Thanks to the signal towers Fisher trigged. The FBI techs achieved to make a track of Fisher's moving that night. That was no where close enough for solving this case. But thanks to that they were able to narrow down the search to one part of the town. Still he could have been in any of those buildings. FBI only had a description of this femme fatale, and searching for her in that part of DC didn't gave any results. No one in that neighbourhood seemed to know her.

The break in the case was when a text message came to Fisher's phone which Booth found it in that abandoned building.

_"Jeffersonian's finest, did you lose something?"_

Tracking down the phone , techs discovered that this message was sent through Dr Hodgins phone. That was the moment when Booth became sure. Pellant is behind all of this. Together with Doctor Sweets (FBI profiler) they paid Pellant a visit. As usual, Pellant was arrogant, pointing out the bracelet he is caring 24/7 and the impossibility of him doing any of what Agent Booth was suspecting him. Just like the last time, Pellant started teasing Booth.

_"Maybe he was closer than you think."_

On their way out they both shared the same thought. If Booth hated something, it was to play games with psychopaths. Not by his choice, once again, Pellant's game was on.

What brought them to New York was a lead on Fisher's credit card. They were sure it's the bait. Because if the card was just stolen, a person wouldn't buy gums, TV Guide, wipes, cheese, bread, vegetables , toilet paper in the local store and Dr Brennan's books in a book store at a different part of the town. Pellat was showing off once again. The only problem was, Christopher Pellant was still in DC, that's why FBI got interested when they found out about his half-brother who lives in New York and who ended up dead. Agent Booth was sure his death has something to do with Fisher's disappearing.

"As far as I see, these are all assumptions?" Kate Beckett said after Booth finished his presentation.

"Well, yes. But, I know this guy. It has to be a link. The blond girl who helped him. She must have had something to do with your case. Maybe even she's the one you're looking for." Booth replied

"As far as we know nobody in Andrew's life even knew about his half-brother. Sure we will take another round of questions regarding to the new information you gave us."

"I was under impression that you have another member in this team." Booth asked captain Gates.

"Oh, right. Well, that would be Richard Castle. He's not really a member. He's doing his research here for the past five years thanks to his friendship with the mayor."

"Richard Castle? the writer?" Bones asked.

"You're familiar with his work?" Beckett asked without giving the captain any chance to answer.

"No. Not me. My colleague at the Jeffersonian is. She's reading some Nikki Heat book. Actually, she said it's quite good."

"Tell your friend you got the pleasure of meeting Nikki Heat in person." Esposito smiled at Beckett.

"Detective Beckett is an inspiration for Nikki Heat character." He added.

"So you are the subject of his research?" Bones asked Beckett who felt slightly uncomfortable because of this conversation.

"You can say it like that. But Mr Castle is actually quite helpful. His unique way of observing the facts brought us break in the cases more than once."

"Yes. I'm sure they will have the pleasure to listen to all of that from Mr Castle himself detective, we have work to do." captain ended this conversation quickly and with style.

"We need to find a hotel and take care of our child who is already asleep." Booth opened the door for the ladies. In the lobby a young female police officer was waiting for them. She was looking after couple's child while the meeting was on.

"Oh, I didn't want to be indiscreet and ask about the baby right away. So you two are partners in life too?" Beckett asked while she shared a look on the sweet baby girl asleep in her chair.

"Yes. It took us a while to get here where we are now. But, it was worth it." Booth answered.

"Okay, we will see you all first thing tomorrow morning then." Booth helped Brennan with the baby stuff she was carrying.

"Good night." detective Beckett replied and looked around for detectives Ryan and Esposito.

* * *

><p>Back to Castle's apartment, the party - if you can call it like that - was coming to its end. Castle was becoming more and more anxious for not hearing a thing from Beckett all this time. It has been three hours when she left the party with Ryan and Esposito. Couple of times he was on the edge to call her but he didn't give up. He was sure she will call him when she finds time to talk. The writer in him was creating all kinds of scenarios. That mysterious call from Gates, The meeting they were supposed to have. Was that all about? He really hoped it's something juicy.<p>

After deciding all night to call or not to call Beckett, Castle decided it's for the best to leave up on let her to fill up her promise. Guests went home after they treated themselves with a delicious cake made by Alexis. It was almost midnight and Castle was preparing to call it for that night. He was upset with Beckett, even though he didn't want to admit it but all he could think of was why doesn't she call him already?

Castle was in his bathroom, brushing up his teeth when his phone rang.

"Hwello!"

"Castle? Am I, umm, interrupting something?" Beckett sounded nervous.

"I'm bwushing my teeth. Wait!"

Castle run to the bathroom and quickly washed his mouth with water. He jumped on the bed, taking his phone and said:

"I'm ready! Talk to me detective Beckett!"

"Are you in your bed Castle?"

"Of course I am. I need my beauty sleep. Are you still at the precinct?"

"No, actually I came home twenty minutes ago."

"Are you in bed too detective?" Castle had grin on his face like some teenager.

"No, Castle I'm not. And don't ask me what I'm wearing!" Beckett replied on Castle's teasing while she was pulling her comforter on herself.

Beckett really enjoyed how this conversation started. She felt like she's sixteen again. Lying on bed talking over the phone with a boy. She was smiling and playing with her hair at the same time.

"Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"

"Hm, let me guess? Pyjamas?"

"Woah, you really are good detective!"

"Okay, Castle, it's past midnight and we both need to be at the precinct early in the morning."

"We do? So, what happened tonight? Did the captain miss me?"

"Absolutely. Well, we will co-operate with the FBI on this case."

"FBI? We had CIA, now FBI. My wishes are finally coming true!"

"Let's hope we won't have the same party with the FBI like we had we the CIA. Anyway, special agent Booth and Doctor Brennan..."

"Doctor? Really?"

"Yeah, apparently, FBI is working with some Jeffersonian institute in DC and Doctor Brennan and her team are the best of the best in their fields."

"Just two of them came?"

"And their baby girl."

"Baby girl? They have a child? Together?"

"No, separately. Yes Castle, together."

"Wait, did you say Brennan? Temperance Brennan?".

"Yes, that's her. How do you know her? Don't tell me you researched with her too." Beckett said this as a joke but she wasn't kidding at all.

"No, I don't know her personally, but I've heard of her. She is actually a writer too. She writes crime novels."

"Yes, Booth mentioned something about her books but I thought it's something related to her profession. But this, Gates will love this!" Beckett laughed out loud.

It has been a while since Castle heard her laughing like that. Only he could think of was: what a beautiful laugh she have. He never actually realized how beautiful voice colour she has. They never talked over the phone for this long. He was lying on his back, talking to this incredible woman. It was a perfect ending for his birthday.

"Yes. Actually I think I have one or maybe even two of her books. Continue please."

Beckett continued about the meeting she had. She told Castle everything. He was so entertained that he didn't interrupt her. Not even once. He enjoyed listening how Pellant planted a worm in Jeffersonian computer system. As a writer he really thought this guy is fascinating. But as Beckett's partner he sensed that she's slightly worried about this case. Castle realised how much Beckett's voice can revile about her. Something completely new to him.

"Woah Castle it's 1am. I think it's really time for bed."

"Okay, shall you come over to my place or shall I come over to your place?"

"Very nice, but maybe next time. when you remember to ask me that on time. See you tomorrow. Okay? Good night."

"Until tomorrow detective Beckett."

Castle left his phone on the night table. This last thing Beckett said before they finished the talk reminded him on something else she told him a while ago.

_"Next time, let's do it without the tiger."_

He closed his eyes and wished for tomorrow to come faster.

* * *

><p>At 7am his alarm went on. It was time to get up. He was so close to turn over and just to continue with sleeping when he remembered last night's talk he had with Beckett. That made him jump out of the bed. Alexis and Martha were still asleep when he left the apartment.<p>

On his way to the precinct he picked up coffees. Grande skimmed latte with two pumps of sugar-free vanilla, no sugar for Beckett and Grande extra strong for him. This morning he needed it.

When Castle came he saw two new faces standing around Beckett's crime board with Esposito, Ryan and Beckett.

"How come you never bring any coffee for us?" Esposito asked Castle while he was passing the cup to Beckett.

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, this is Richard Castle." Beckett introduced Castle to their guests.

"Nice to meet you! Detective Beckett introduced me last night to the case we have here. This guy of yours, he sounds like really a piece of work."

"Nice to meet you too" the two men shacked hands "We heard about you last night. Yeah, he is. But now, our goal is to bring Bone's squint back."

"Bones? Squint?" Castle had a feeling they are talking in different languages.

"Squint is agent Booth's name for people who work with Doctor Brennan, and Bones is her nickname" Ryan interfere.

"Yes, Booth gave me that nickname because I'm forensics anthropologist." Bones added.

"But you are also a writer, no? I have some of your books actually."

"Yes. I'm best selling author. I'm quite good. Our colleague is reading one of your books based on detective Beckett. She really likes it."

"Did you read any of my books?"

"No, I never heard of you till couple days ago when she told me."

Esposito, Ryan and Beckett had hard time not to laugh at Castle's face expression to these words.

Not knowing how to react, he just turned around to sit when he realised there's a baby on his chair. _"Great. She took my chair too"_, he thought. As good as she knew him; Beckett couldn't miss Castle's dissatisfaction of loosing his chair.

"Don't worry Castle, I'm reading your books" she poked him with her shoulder, trying to cheer him up, when she was passing to her chair.

"Thank you. So, what we have to do on our list for today?"

"We need to talk again with all the closely related people to our victim. We need to find out was there any recent contact between him and his half-brother."

"And they?"

"Well, she will go back to the hotel with the baby and Agent Booth will go with Ryan and Esposito to the stores where Fisher's credit card was used. Maybe we are lucky and at least one of those two stores has cameras."

Castle took a sip of his coffee. He needed to wake up. For some reason he was very tired.

"Bad night Castle?"

"No, actually I slept like a baby."

* * *

><p>Sun was coming trough heavy curtains and lighted the room. Blonde girl was still sleeping. For very long time last night she couldn't fall asleep. Finally she took one sleeping pill and that did the trick. Her alarm clock turned on and she unwillingly got up. She needed so much to do today.<p>

But from the moment she woke up, that awful memory started to hunt her again and will hunt her all day till the moment she falls asleep again. Even though it's not for sure she will have some peace. It may come back as a nightmare. She can see him falling and hitting his head. She sees the blood all over his face, she can see his opened dead eyes and she can actually hear her scream. Nothing of that was planned to happen. He was just supposed to help her find a nice, isolated place in New York. But he figured out what's going on and she just wanted to stop him from going to the police. She didn't mean to trip him, make him hit his head and die. No!

In the meantime she prepared an omelette and took it to the guy tied up in the room next to hers.

He was slightly drugged just to prevent him from escaping. As a man he was naturally stronger than this fragile girl and that was the only way possible to keep him under the control.

"Hello. I have breakfast for you." she said to him.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you or to that boyfriend of yours?"

"Colin... I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I just... Christopher will help me if I help him. Just obey and everything will be ok."

"No, it's not going to be okay Rosa! You kidnapped me. You killed a man. You... You... Why are you doing this?"

Rosa dropped the plate and run out of the room. She run off to the bathroom and started to cry. He was right. Colin was right. She killed the man. How will she live with that for the rest of her life?

Phone! She needs her phone! Hysterically she entered into the room where she was sleeping in and searched for her mobile. Having hard time to hit the right buttons, she dialled.

"I told you not to call me!" a man on the other side of the line yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Christopher, but I had to! I can't! I can't live with this. I killed the man. I killed your brother!"

"Okay. And?"

"How do you mean: _"And"_?"

"Rosa, listen! Calm down." he changed his way of talking when he realised how serious the situation was. He can't risk loosing everything over one hysterical woman. Whatever he must say or do to calm her down, he will do it.

"Breathe! That's right! Nice and easy. Rosa, listen to me. Have you done everything I told you to do? Have you left him how I told you to leave him?"

"Yes! I did everything like you said!"

"In that case, don't worry. Everything will be okay. Do you still trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Listen to me carefully then! Casualties are necessary when you're fighting the war and we, we are in the war. Aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

Good. Don't forget that!"

* * *

><p><em>Please, please review :) And If you like the story, don't be shy. Share with your friends who enjoy reading fan fiction. I'm having so much fun writing this and I hope you're having fun reading it.<em>

Don't forget to hit "Review" button.

_Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the dark, suffocating room where Fisher was for the past two days, plate was in front of him, but he wasn't eating. Actually, it seemed he doesn't plan to eat at all.

"Have you finished your breakfast?" Rosa asked Fisher without making any eye contact when she entered.

"I haven't even started it."

"Well, eat. You're not going to have any snakes before the next meal."

Fisher raised his head to look at Rosa. He could see that she was crying.

"You never told me, why are you doing this to me?"

"One genius man will need your help and you're going to help him. You are just a tool. And if you do what he says, you will be fine."

"Right... And who that genius man might be?"

Rosa stood there for a second, not sure if she should answer the question. Pellant never actually told her if she could reveal his identity.

"Umm, Christopher Pellant."

"Did you say Pellant?" Fisher said this really slow " That Pellant who killed a girl and put her into a museum and also killed a journalist he was using? Pellant who-..."

"He was a threat to the bigger goal and that journalist wasn't innocent at all. He only wanted a story, he didn't care about suffering, immorality, corruption and dishonesty of our leading people!" Rosa burst out like a flame. She was saying these words with conviction that wasn't seen every day. This was like a dogma to her and Pellant seemed like the only man who could make it a reality.

"Goals? What goals? Pellant doesn't care about that you naive woman! The only thing he cares about is his games. You are his game!" Fisher reacted, not being able to control himself.

"Don't you dare! My father was a game to you, all mighty FBI. His life was an 'acceptable loss' in order to save someone else. Don't you dare tell me about games!"

Rosa was furious like she had never been before. It seemed like she was capable for anything, even for hurting Colin. From a fragile girl she had transformed into an angry, cruel woman. Not that Colin cared. His disinterest was only making her angrier at the moment.

Colin had that rare gift to have untypical reactions. Or perhaps it was better to say, 'a gift and a curse'. To the outside world that was hard to understand, and people were always finding him strange because of it.

Not only had he managed to provoke her, he managed to make her forget about all the fears she had had only moments before this conversation. Her stomach was turning upside-down. She had an urge to continue yelling at him but at the same time she felt her eyes were filling with tears. It was becoming unbearable to stand there. Rosa turned and left Colin's room. Work had to be done.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel where Bones and Booth were staying, Bones was trying to put their child for a nap. It was a long process because it seemed that the girl didn't really enjoy sleeping. Bones was about to claim a victory over this battle when Booth came in and accidentally slammed the front door shut. Instantly, the baby burst into tears. Bones turned and looked at Booth who made a puppy-dog face, as an attempt to avoid confrontation.<p>

"I'm so, so, so sorry! Here, I'll take her!" he said. Bones was really tired. She didn't have a good night, the baby was waking her up every two hours, plus she didn't want to sleep whole day. Bones really needed help.

"It was easier in DC. Dad would come from time to time. It seems he knows how to make her sleep. I just- Sometimes I have a feeling she does that on purpose. Which would be impossible because she is only two months old."

"Take a break! I'll take over and you try to get some sleep. Okay?" Booth kissed her on the forehead while she was laying on the bed with her hands bellow her head.

"How was today? Any break in the case?"

"No. We didn't get anywhere today. It seems that Andrew didn't mention his brother. No one knows if they had any contact. He was acting strange lately but everybody thought it was because of certain work-related problems. We visited those stores. No cameras and no one remembered who the person who used the card was. I'm starting to think that all of this was a mistake. Maybe we should pack and go back to DC."

It wasn't long after he finished his previous sentence, but next time Booth looked at Bones she was already sleeping. No matter how stressed he might have been because of this case, one look at the main girls in his life made him feel good again and prepared to do what he has to do. Find and bring Fisher back home.

After he succeeded to put his daughter to sleep, Booth took the phone to call the headquarters of FBI in Washington. What he wanted them to do was to increase the pressure on Pellant hoping that he would reveal something useful. Booth talked to special Agent Ben Freeman who was in charge during Booth's absence. They discussed the case, the leads and strategy and finally they made a decision. FBI will increase surveillance on Pellant and at the same time try to find any proper reason for a search warrant for his properties. It was a long shot, but something needed to be done.

Booth left his phone on a night table next to bed and lay down next to Bones. There was nothing else he could do in this moment.

In the 12th precinct Beckett and Castle were looking at the existing evidences trying to find anything helpful. Detectives Ryan and Esposito were in the break room having their first proper meal for the day. Jenny, Ryan's wife, knew how difficult and important this case was so she decided to help her husband and his colleagues in the only way she could, by making them food. Esposito was very grateful to Jenny for this gesture. Beside, Jenny was good cook.

Boys were taking a break, but Beckett wasn't hungry. It was hard to believe, but beside victim's name, detectives couldn't dig up anything else. No cameras, no witnesses. Wherever they would turn their investigation to, it seemed like a dead end. This situation was making Beckett very frustrated. Not only did she hate when she had cases like this, but now she had Gates on her back because this case was related to a federal investigation. It was extremely important to make the 12th precinct and captain Gates look good.

"Maybe we need a break Beckett? We've been here all day, doing... Well, nothing. I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry. Maybe a change of landscape and a bit more relaxing environment could help us getting new ideas," Castle asked Beckett who was sitting in her chair holding her head in hands.

"Maybe," she simply relied.

* * *

><p>Back in Washington, at the Jeffersonian institute, the tension was high. The fact they didn't know anything, couldn't do anything to help their colleague was making everybody extremely nervous. Angela was working on identifying the mysterious woman. Hodgins and Wendell hoped for any work while Cam was juggling the Jeffersonian, the FBI and Fisher's mother who insisted on seeing her very often and Cam didn't had the heart to say no to this poor woman.<p>

"Booth, tell me you have something! Tell me there is some kind of a break in the case that I can deliver to Colin's mother," Cam said desperately.

"No. Another dead end," Booth yawned after he replied.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I just put the kid to sleep and Bones is sleeping too. She didn't have much sleep last night because of the baby."

"I'm so sorry! Did I wake you all up?"

"No, just me. It's okay. Continue."

"Oh, okay. So, how is New York, the detectives you're working with?"

"They are fine. And the police are not the only one we are working with."

"Really? Who is there?"

"Bones told me about the books you are reading. Well, the author of those books is working with us. Apparently, the main detective, Kate Beckett, is the inspiration for that character. What's the name?"

"Nikki Heat. Richard Castle? I hope when this case ends how we want it to end I'll get a chance to meet him."

"Cam! I never thought you are one of those." Booth giggled a bit to Cam.

"Well, I'm not. I just never met a famous author of this genre so I think it would be interesting to meet one."

"You didn't? And what is Bones?" Now Booth laughed quite loud. He couldn't help it. They knew each other for very long time and he just couldn't buy the 'reason' Cam gave him.

"Okay Booth, timing!"

"Sorry, Cam, but thank you. I needed a laugh."

"Yeah, okay. Go to sleep. Now excuse me. Mrs. Fisher has arrived, again. Talk to you tomorrow. And Booth... Please do anything necessary to find him.."

"I will. You know I will. Good luck and good night."

* * *

><p>That evening in Castle's loft was calm and quite. The Castle family was having a dinner. Alexis couldn't help not to notice how distant her father was. She knew there is a new case but neither she nor Martha knew any details. That was unusual for Castle. He would tell them all about the case, especially if he was stuck with the investigation. But, now, he was quiet. If it wasn't about the case, then it must've been about Beckett.<p>

"Dad," Alexis said after a while. "Dad?"

"Richard, your child is calling for you!" Martha spoke too.

"Sorry darling, I was thinking. Yes?"

"That was what I wanted to ask you about. You are oddly quiet tonight. Is something wrong?"

"No. I mean, yes. This case. It seems like we are dealing with a psychopath this time. I wish we'd catch him as soon as possible, that's all."

"Really? What did he do?" Martha sounded pretty scared.

Castle put his spoon down and started talking. He told them everything about the case in Washington. From the horrible murders to worm in bones. Pellant's silent threat to agent Booth. Disappearance of one of Bones' helpers. Finally he updated them about the case they had here, in New York and how FBI thought these cases were linked.

"Maybe FBI is wrong. Maybe it's just a coincidence his half brother was killed. If he had an electronic bracelet, like you were saying, how could he?"

"Darling, he does sound like a computer genius," Martha answered instead of Castle.

"Yes, he really does." Castle was again deep in his thoughts.

"Anything new with you, Alexis? How is that boy?"

At the sound of the word 'boy' Alexis had Castle's full attention again.

"Boy? What boy?" he asked, acting all cool.

"No one special dad. I met a guy in that store where I bought you the birthday present. That's all."

"Really? If it's nothing special, how come grandma knows about him?"

"Because I was telling her yesterday before the party how awesome the store was and how he makes furniture with his uncle. It's a really beautiful store."

"A beautiful store?" Castle started with teasing.

"Yes dad, a beautiful store. Are you finished? May I take your plate?" Alexis was already on her feet.

Martha was giggling and Castle was distracted from his previous thoughts for just a couple of more minutes because his phone rang. It was the only person who could be calling him that late, Kate Beckett.

"Beckett, you just saved Alexis from teasing. You are getting coffees tomorrow because of it."

"Sorry, is it a bad time? I can call you later!"

"No, don't worry, I'll mess with Alexis later. After all, she does live in my house." He was saying this and giving his daughter a significant look. Alexis just rolled her eyes. There was nothing she could do, except hope that Beckett will call her dad back to the precinct. Even in that case, he wouldn't forget this.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking about this case. I mean, it's driving me crazy. Maybe we need to make him move, give him something as a bate."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

"That's why I'm calling you. I hoped you will have some dumb idea. And I am open to dumb ideas here."

"Oh, well-..." before Castle had a chance to say anything, Beckett interrupted him.

"Wait, I have Esposito on the other line."

Castle heard a 'beep' so he took this pause as a chance to visit his refrigerator and take a slice of the delicious chocolate cake Alexis made for him yesterday.

"Castle! Castle?" Beckett's voice was coming out of his phone.

"Wait! Wait. My hands are all chocolaty and I forgot to put you on speakerphone!"

Quickly, he washed his hands and took his phone.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"Great, because I need you at the crime scene. We just had a call in for another body."

Castle looked at that cake slice he just fought with. Now, he wouldn't be able to enjoy his victory over that evil, non-cutable, delicious cake. Oh, well...

* * *

><p>Before Beckett left her flat, she gave a call to agent Booth and Bones. It was good she called them right away because it turned out they had a problem. Bones wanted to go to the crime scene too; Booth wasn't exactly trilled about this idea, mainly because of their daughter. They didn't have a babysitter here. Beckett instantly remembered Alexis and made her second call to Castle, catching him on his way out. After a quick chat with Beckett after which he agreed on her request, he called for Alexis and together they were on their way to the crime scene. There, they would meet with Booth's family and Alexis would start her babysitting task.<p>

When everybody arrived at the crime scene, Lanie was there, as usual. She had already made the primary examination of the body but there was a small - ish problem. The body wasn't really a body. It was more - parts of it. An arm, torso, foot, single hand with missing fingers. Than yaw without teethes. It was disgusting and confusing. She never had remains like these before. The skin on existing fingers was burned so IDing was impossible.

"Woah! What is this?" Booth asked the moment he stepped onto the crime scene.

Beckett and Castle were standing above the body while Alexis was little bit further away. Booth was carrying a baby bag; Bones was walking behind him carrying the baby.

"Hello agent Booth. This is Alexis," Beckett waved to Alexis to come closer now, "Castle's daughter. As you can see and we all can assure you, she is the most responsible kid who had ever lived. If you allow it, she could take care of your baby while we do this."

"Hello, detective Beckett told me about the issue you have. If you allow me, I would like to help in any way I can and I will be happy to look after your child." Alexis showed her nice manners making her father proud.

"Hello Alexis. I'm Seeley Booth and this is Temperance Brennan. It's nice of you for doing this, I'm sure this is not how you was planning to spend your evening."

Bones took a look at Alexis. Well it was more a scan of her, than 'just a look'. Even though her scan was quick, Bones got a feeling she could trust her daughter to Alexis. So she did.

Alexis took the baby from Bones and moved from the body. She loved kids and she was always sad over a fact that she is the only child. When she was younger, she would always imagine having younger sister, or what she would prefer, a brother. But her dad and his second wife Gina never seriously considered having kids. Now, when she looks back at that period, it seems like they knew their marriage won't last.

After a few moments Bones was standing above the remains, doing what she does best. Reading the bones. She crouched and looked closer at the remains. She needed about fifteen seconds to start her presentation.

"Female. Caucasian. Late 50's. Suffered from osteoporosis. Broken hip, might be from all of this. I will know more when we examine her completely. So far, the cause of death is unknown."

Bones stood up and looked for Alexis who was standing next to a police car together with a sleeping baby.

In thirty seconds they got more information's than Lanie got from examine the remains for half an hour. Castle was fascinated while Lanie couldn't take her eyes off the Bones. She got all of that from... This? How?

Beckett noticed Lanie's shocked look so she moved to her side and gave her a slight push with the shoulder. Lanie just whispered to Beckett:

"Did you see that?"

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for not updating for so long. I was busy without ideas what I wanted in this chapter / busy xD

But thanks to TheTravelBug crisis is over. Btw, check out her stories too. They are amazing!

I also have to take a moment to thank GraciousRuler, for spending her time checking and correcting my writing. If you are Batman fan, she is the writer for you! Check out her Batman fanfic.

Don't be shy! HIT the** review** button. Please? Pretty Please? *.* Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 6

6. Chapter

The Police had lots of problems to keep reporters and curious people out from the crime scene. Not only the place was highly public, but it was obvious that police was in the dark. Whoever was observing what's going on here, could see how confused most of the officers were. The look at the faces of the leading detectives wasn't any more consoling. The FBI wanted to keep the presence of Booth and Bones in New York out of the radar, but after them visiting crime scene, everyone got curious about this new team members. Sooner than anyone hoped, reporters found out that FBI is on this case together with NY's 12th precinct.

In the morgue, Lanie was working on remains when she got a memo ordering her to stop working till people from the Jefersonian institute in Washington come.

Not only had that weird lady taken over her crime scene, now they are taking her job in the morgue too. As furious as she was in that moment, Lanie made a call to Beckett. But after only few seconds of the conversation, Lanie regretted of doing that.

"What?" she practically screamed.

"Lanie, it wasn't my call. Captain agreed on bringing her in New York to help us. A prosecutor in this case doesn't want to take any chances. That is why that woman, what her name was... Oh yeah, here it is. Camille Saroyan will come help you and together with Dr Brennan will decide if they will transport remains or if they can they work it from here. I'm sorry Lanie! I really am!" Beckett tried to calm her friend down.

"Okay. Well if you don't need me, I may take a vocation."

"Don't be like that. You know what FBI is like. Not much we can do about it."

"Great. Okay. I'm going to have lunch. Or do I have to take FBI's permission for that too?"

"I really am sorry! It's not that we are enjoying it."

Beckett put her phone down and turned toward board again. The situation she was in was depressing. No new leads, and now this. Maybe it would be better to just hand this case to the FBI completely, she has enough drama in her life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Castle said behind Beckett's back

"Gosh Castle you scared me!"

"About what were you thinking? Coffee? I thought you might want one."

"Yes, of course. Is it as usual?"

Castle nodded.

"So, what are you thinking about?" he repeated.

"I'm thinking about this situation and how we don't have the slightest idea what's going on."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too. And... You know, we accepted what FBI told us. But if that guy of theirs is in Washington, how can he be responsible for killings in New York?"

"He does have that girl. Well, the mysterious girl."

"Yes... But do you really think that a girl like that can operate the whole thing? And, how in that whole story does Andrew fit in? No, we are missing something here."

"Okay, I agree with you Castle, but I have been watching that board since the day this all started and I don't see it. There isn't single piece we haven't covered."

"It's just, something doesn't feel right here Beckett. Something doesn't feel right, I just can't figure out what."

Beckett looked toward the break room looking for Esposito and Ryan but they weren't there and they weren't by their desks. It's not like she needed anything from them, this case was a dead end however you want to look at it.

"Umm, Beckett, can I borrow these?" Castle pointed to Andrew's phone call list.

"I guess. But bring them back... Wait, you are leaving?"

"Yes, I promised Alexis we'll go to some new magic shop so I'll take a look at these at home."

* * *

><p>Before going to magic shop, Alexis and Rick decided to have lunch first. They choose their favourite restaurant, not widely famous, but cosy, family restaurant downtown. They really loved this place. The place wasn't big. It had twelve tables and three private dinner rooms. Each of those was decorated differently. One was inspired by Elvis Presley. Opposite that one, was the one in Victorian style and the last one, which was next to a bar was in inspired by the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's". It had unusually painted portrait of Audrey Hepburn, which Alexis especially loved. They have been in every of these private dinner rooms, but this one was their favourite.<p>

The moment they stepped into this restaurant, the manager came across the restaurant to greet his guests.

"Mr Castle! It was long time since we saw you! Mademoiselle Alexis, every time I see you, you are more and more beautiful!"

"Thank you Mr Petrov" Alexis blushed a bit.

"Good day to you too" Castle said while he shacked hands with Mr Petrov "Is our favourite dinner room free by any chance?"

"Yes, yes it is Mr Castle! Come, come, I will take you personally."

Mr Petrov led the way followed by Castle and Alexis.

"How's the case, dad?" Alexis asked when waiter and Mr Petrov left with the orders.

"Dead. We can't get a break in the case. Everyone is frustrated and with FBI and Captain over everyone's head... Not good."

"Do you think you'll be able to catch him?"

"If we discover what he really wants."

"I still don't get why his half brother didn't mention he is in contact with him. Are you sure he was?"

"No. I mean, FBI is. I'm not. All this time we are working on an assumption his death is connected to FBI's case. I think I need to step aside and look this from another angle. Maybe I'll realize something. Maybe I'll see what we have missed."

"Yeah, I think so too dad. What are these files you have?"

"His phone list. If they were in contact it has to show up."

"Maybe that FBI's guy sent him an e-mail?"

"Agent Booth says he is forbidden of having any computer devices in his home or to use them anywhere else."

"But he is computer genius? I mean, if he did all those things, maybe he somehow did it again with this."

"Maybe, but Andrew's girlfriend did say how Andrew knew what the consequences of letting his brother from jail are. So, I think in a case he used an e-mail, Andrew would know that's against the rules. She said how Andrew was angry at him for doing those hacking stuff in the first place. Apparently that was the last straw, which ended their already complicated relationship."

"Right. Then, maybe he did some hacking again? Maybe that's why you can't find anything weird because nothing is weird, on a surface."

"Aaaand, here are your orders." Mr Petrov interrupted this conversation. "Mr Castle for you potato, Caramelized Onion and Farmers Cheese and for young lady: Russian chicken, Potato, Pickles, served with black bread."

"Vladimir you always surprise us!" Castle said while looking at his plate. "This looks and smells fantastic!"

"If you need anything else... You know what to do. Just ring that little bell!" he smiled and left his costumers to eat.

Since they both were very hungry, their conversation stopped for a moment. But after Castle ate less than half oh his portion his mind was again focused on the case.

"You know Alexis, maybe you are right. We do need to check out things he can change. By the way, I don't know about your food, but this is fantastic!"

"This too. Want to try?" Castle took a bite "Why don't we come here more often? Next time we should come with grandma."

"But why? Why ruin this little oasis?"

"Daaaad!" Alexis gave to him her well known look. The one she uses in situations when they switch roles. When she is the parent and he is the kid.

"Okay. Next time we will come here with your grandma."

The rest of the lunch was in a light mood. Castle really enjoyed his time with his daughter. It was strange for him not to see her everyday but he knew his little girl was growing up. She was now in college already. After all the options she had on her mind, she finally listened to her heart and went for medicine. Alexis' internship in the morgue with Dr Perish made her realize what she really wants to do in life, and Castle couldn't be more proud of his girl. Even though he really enjoyed in their time together, he couldn't get his mind off the case.

After couple hours they got back home where Martha was working on new play for the class. Only this time she toped herself.

Castle and Alexis couldn't recognize their flat. Everything was moved, curtains were down, some sheets were on the stairs, chairs were flipped over and most importantly there were people lying all over the flow. From what Castle could see, at least ten young, enthusiastic actors were lying on his floor. Playing dead he supposed.

"Richard, darling you won't believe what happened to my studio!" Martha appeared bellow one of the sheets.

"Don't move. Embrace your new identities, became one with them. Don't mind about my son."

"Yes, I'm sure I won't." He started to over jumping people on the floor in order to come to his mother.

"Mother, I need a word. Now."

They entered the study room and Castle closed the door behind them.

"Mother."

"Before you say anything, Richard darling, we had a flood in the studio and we are preparing for theatre festival in Ontario. I succeed to get us in. We have to practice! Where else could we go in such a short time."

"Anywhere else but here mother. Park, mine field, someone else's apartment?"

"But darling, I'm the teacher. You can't expect me to ask from my students to put their living spaces in use for the school."

"You can't ask me to put my living space in use for school either!"

"Oh silly. We will be out as soon as we finish this segment."

Martha turned and left leaving speechless Richard in his study room. He stood there for couple of seconds, absolutely shocked and then sat behind his desk with the intention to look that phone list he was caring around whole day. But before he managed to even open the file horrible noise broke the silence.

"For cry out loud, what is it now?" he jumped and opened study room's door. Instantly he wished he didn't. In his living room were ten people in their underwear dancing around something what suppose to resemble the fire.

"Alexis go back to your room!" he shouted at Alexis who also came out of her room to see what is going on. "Mother!"

"Okay, thank you students. You all were marvellous today. Just marvellous!"

Group started to pick up their clothes and to leave the flat but some of the girls got their chance to say hi

"Hello, Mr Castle big, big fan." one blondie stood in front of Castle in wearing only her bra and panties.

"Yes, hello." his eyes were fixed on her assets.

"You look tense, if you ever need something to relax, this is my number. Besides acting I'm doing messages as well. I'm very, very good." She winked at him and gave him piece of paper.

"Yes, okay, thank you. Door's this way please." Alexis interfered.

Castle picked up files from his study room, kissed his daughter good night and went to his bedroom. It was the best for everyone at that moment because he was so close to get into serious fight with his mother about what just happened. He was too tired for that today.

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" Booth asked Bones who was sitting next to the crib in which their daughter was sleeping.<p>

"I picked up that book from that Richard. Heat Wave. Cam was right, this is quite amusing. Not how I would write it, but he does picture things properly and realistic."

"Oh, you too?" Booth stretched on the bed.

"What me too?"

"Cam is absolutely delighted by this guy. Oh, I forgot how nice when Christine is sleeping."

"Yes, she really doesn't like to sleep" Bones looked at her child, fast asleep. Just from watching her, Bones was getting new kind of strength, something she couldn't ever picture before.

"And I think there is something between him and Beckett." Booth was now in semi sitting position with his hands behind his head.

"I might think you're right. This main male character seems a lot like him. Maybe these parts are true too."

"What parts?"

"Sex scenes. They are quite steamy actually." Bones laughed.

* * *

><p>It was far past midnight and Castle couldn't sleep. He was turning from one side to another and finally he decided that it was pointless. He turned on his lamp on the night stand and took the files.<p>

At first he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. There were no identified numbers and rest of the calls were from people close to Andrew and it was absolutely expected to find them on the list. Than suddenly one call caught his eye. It was call made on March 25th by his girlfriend, Margaret, only Castle remembered that she mentioned the end of March as the period when she was visiting her relatives in Canada. He remembered this because one of few things he could understand from the conversation, during which she was speaking and crying at the same time, was how he had to cancel that trip and she went there alone so her granny will never meet him now. It was probably the only thing he understood perfectly. The rest of the conversation Beckett translated him after they finished that interview.

"This is it!" he gather fist in victory style like tennis players do when they win some important point.

Castle took his phone and without second thought he called Beckett who was, naturally sleeping.

"Beckett, Beckett, I think I found it!"

"Great, good for you. What did you find?" Beckett yawned on the other side of the line.

"I found that call! We have to visit Margaret Grint first thing tomorrow morning!"

Castle was right. It turned out he did remember correctly and after they got conformation from Margaret it was clear that someone else made this call. It couldn't be anyone from Margaret and Andrew's life because no one has key of her flat. Only question now was if they were be able to prove this, to actually get evidence that Pellant is somehow involved in this.

Booth contacted local FBI offices and together with NYPD they started to work on this new lead Castle provided for them.

It has been almost 24hours since new information's related to this case were discovered and everybody was keen on continuing this lucky string.

Meanwhile Bones and Camille Saroyan, who arrived that morning, were at the morgue with Lanie, and Booth had to look after their child. Alexis couldn't arrive in the better moment because ladies were coming to present what they found on the remains and someone had to take over Christine.

"You are Richard Castle, right?" Cam asked Castle before they all entered into conference room.

"Yes, yes I am. You must be Dr Saroyan."

"Yes and big fan of yours. I really enjoy reading your books." She gave him quick smile before captain Gates joined this meeting.

"So it seems we have a break in the case. If we have completely ruled out the possibility that someone close to both, our victim and his girlfriend, made that phone call and if it's true what first results of FBI's analysis are showing, someone like your guy Pellant is involved into whole this mess. Now, find out how! We have a man to save, do not forget that!" captain finished her speech and Booth took over the presentation.

"Thank you Captain Gates. Most of you already know me. I'm special agent Seeley Booth from FBI in Washington and these two gentlemen are my colleagues who work in the FBI here in New York, special agents Hooper and Gatiss.

Best tech people in FBI worked whole night trying to break into the way how Pellant tricked us again. Together they succeed. We got a name. Rosa McGuigan. Lives in Washington DC. Identified by people who were with Colin Fisher the night he disappeared as the girl with whom he left the pub. Units have been in her flat, but she hasn't been there for few days. Actually last time her neighbours saw her fits in out timeline of events. She took most of her money from bank account two days before Fisher disappeared and she had no recent activities on her cards. Our main goal is to find her and to find how they arrived in New York. Check flights from Washington, especially those who have bought 2 tickets and payed with cash. Thank you for your attention."

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys like how this story is developing. Hit the review button. Don't be shy!<em>


End file.
